


From Wentz it Came!

by Leopards_Bane



Category: Fall Out Boy, Sluggy Freelance
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Sluggy Freelance - Freeform, fall out boy - Freeform, webcomics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopards_Bane/pseuds/Leopards_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Webcomic Sluggy fun with the Fall Out Boys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Wentz it Came!

**Author's Note:**

> Back in July, 26th 07 I had contacted Pete Abrams to do a guest spot on his webcomic Sluggy Freelance, his baby daughter was just born so he was really in need of guest writers and artists... 
> 
> I wish so bad I could have done this, Pete's assistant Gloria LOVED the idea as FOB was one of her fav bands XD but alas we ended up moving just after she told me to put together script and art.
> 
> Most will be lost if they've never read Sluggy Freelance lol

From Wentz it came! 

"This story is all fiction. 

Sluggyfreelace is a webcomic, Fall Out Boy are real people. 

Sluggyfreelance is owned by Pete Abrams, Fall Out Boy owns themselves. 

It's all in the author's mind _(such as it is)_ " 

**Sluggy Boy (Freelance)**

_(Kiki footprints on a remote with large red button) "oops!"_

Kiki: I didn't mean to, really! _(tearful Kiki)_

_(Riff not happy, badly drawn, odd shaped hands)_

Riff: It's worse than stick figure week! 

_(Bunbun watching Baywatch, it becomes badly drawn)_

Bunbun: Someone's gonna **die!**

_(Torg no hands at all O_O)_

Torg: Um, Bunbun? I think it's a bands fault. 

Bunbun: ***evilstagewhisper*** What band? 

Torg: ***gulp*** Kiki's new favorite band, erm, Fall Out Boy. 

_(half frame of Bunbun, very cheezed)_

Bunbun: Find me Pete Wentz! 

_**(Zoe's radio show Bean & Jetski, the band Fall Out Boy are being interviwed, Patrick and Joe (mild pot smoke cloud around Joe's head lol don't do this at home kids!) on one side of the table, Pete and Andy respectively on the other)**_

Lesley (aka Zoe): So, the new album is called "Infinity Hi" I thought the title was "Infinity ON High" whats the deal here? Are you guys really sellouts? or was that just a weird video, because I have to tell you the dog talking was like bad deja vu just really. _(last part said in one breath as run on sentence)_

Joe: well we had to change it for the comic, didn't want the lable to get mad at the author. 

_(Joe winks at author)_ o_0 

Andy: dude, seriously, fourth wall! 

Pete: ". . . " 

_(Joe and Patrick look across to Pete and Andy (move closer in frame that is), Patrick blushes looking at the "fourth wall")_

Joe: Oh, heh sorry bout that. 

Patrick: ***whispers*** Guys, there's so many of them out there! They keep looking at me, is my hat on straight? 

_(Patrick wobbles hat in place smoothing hair around the edges)_

ZoeLesley person: ***ahem*** Guys? If we could continue please? 

_(FOB buys a clue and gets back to the story)_

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> This is as far as I got, I do have a few panels I drew on lined notebook paper but to be honest I think they are awful! but some of the dialogue is based on the drawings lol
> 
> I will likely never finish this so I desided to post what I have just for the fun of it :)


End file.
